The Swan
by M109
Summary: Felicity Merlyn did not expect to wake that day and loose her Brother and her father. Felicity didn't think of a day where she had to face this loss by herself. Felicity didn't think a day would come where she would loose them. Felicity didn't know what to do. Oliver Queen trying to make excuses and Laurel trying to play victim. Felicity was done with the both of them. #olicity.
1. Chapter 1

The night the undertaking happened; felicity didn't know what to believe. What was real and what was fake. Once she the building fall, she simply couldn't breathe. Her whole world crumbled in front of her. She screamed "TOMMY!" She tried to run in after him but something was holding her back. She turned around and saw a detective holding her back. "I am so sorry sweetheart, but he's gone. "

"No, no Tommy, Tommy please!" Felicity screeches and tries to claw at the detective.

She looks to the right and sees Detective lance comforting Laurel. Laurel, she the one who he went to save. She is the one he died in order for her to live. She cared nothing for him. All he was to her in Felicity's eyes was another version of a man Laurel once loved. Paramedics arrived on scene, but felicity was too focused on the building to care. She saw a person exit the building from behind. The person had a hood and a leather jacket. The vigilante, Felicity finally thought. He was supposed to save people how could he do this to Tommy. Leave him in there to die. He will pay felicity thought. The paramedics had to sedate her; felicity couldn't breathe knowing he was dead. Just this morning he surprised her with her mother's bracelet, and in that moment in that morning she couldn't bare a thought to be in a world without Tommy. She finally succumbed to the darkness that lured her in. Next time Felicity woke up, it was in a strange room. She knew it was a hospital judging by the equipment surrounding her. She felt week, tired. She felt like her heart was being crushed. Tommy, Tommy was all she could think about. She couldn't bare the thought. She just reacted, she pushed the IV out of her and started to thrash. She knocked down what she could. "Tommy!" she screamed. Over and over again. She knew someone was trying to calm her down when they tried to grab her. She looked to see the face it was Oliver, her brothers (ex) best Friend. He finally grabbed her. He put his arms around her and pushed her to him. Where his hands touched it burned. She couldn't bare the thought of having the man who broke her Tommy's heart by sleeping with Tommy's girlfriend. "Let me go. Let me go. I HATE YOU. Help!" Felicity said. She didn't feel the prick of a needle until it was too late the last thing she remembered was that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were horrible people.

They let Felicity put of the hospital that day. Thea was there, trying to be helping Felicity, but whenever Felicity saw her face it just reminded her of the man who was half responsible for Tommy's death. Felicity received news that not only did Tommy die, but her father too. She was alone. Her whole family gone. "Thea please leave. I know you are trying to help, but I don't want it. Thank you for trying, but your family has done enough." "Felicity don't be like that. Just let me-""NO LEAVE, I don't want your help. Your brother is the reason he's dead. Your best friend is the reason he's dead. I don't want to be with you." Felicity bellowed. Thea complied and left the room in tears. Everything after that was a blur. She didn't know how she got to her apartment, all she knew was that she knew what it was like to cry herself to sleep, unaware of the figure watching her in the shadows. She dreamed of Tommy that night, his boyish million dollar smile illuminating her dream. She woke up the next morning dreading the day. She didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to function. She heard banging on her door please from Oliver and some from laurel and some from Thea to open the door and let them in. They all didn't care; they only wanted her to forgive them. Never will she forgive Oliver and laurels treachery. They are nothing to her anymore.

Tommy Merlyn Died on that day. He was her brother. Her protector. Her best friend. Her family.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been six months since that night. Felicity now being the CEO of Merlyn Global. It didn't matter that she was a genius and an IT specialist and was only 20. Her father and Tommy would have wanted her to keep the legacy. Tommy she thought, not a day goes by where she doesn't think of him. "What would he say, what would he do?" she thought. "Miss Merlyn there is a Miss Queen here to see you" Her secretary Jerry said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Oh yes, uhm send her in." she replied back with no emotion. Thea walked into her office with a mischievous smile on her face. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Felicity Merlyn finally back from her Vacation or study session. I missed you Liss" Thea said while pulling Felicity into one giant hug. "I missed you too. "She replied. Once they separated Thea asked "How are you feeling?" "It feels surreal to be back here. I'm the CEO of a billion dollar company. I sometimes think to myself that I should just run. Run and never look back, but I can't do that not to Tommy's memory." Thea looked at her with sympathy. "Well how about I take you out to dinner; I know my mom has been dying to see you. It's been too long since we have had the Queen/Merlyn dinner." Thea said hopefully. "I will have to check with Jerry to see if my schedule is free. But I have to ask will they be there there. I know he is your brother and that is a part of the Queen/Merlyn dinner, but I not really sure if I'm ready to face him and Laurel yet." Felicity replied honestly. The last time she saw them was at the funeral.

 _It was raining in Starling city that day pretty hard. Felicity got ready. Everything was black except her shiny blonde hair. It wasn't in a signature pony tail of hers. It was down. Tommy liked it when her hair was down. He said it made her look more young and beautiful. The barrel was a blur. She had to put the dirt on his coffin a Jewish tradition of hers. She stood up and headed to the Coffin. She felt light headed like she was going to faint at any moment. Then she felt someone try to grab her hand. She looked up to see Oliver trying to help her. He had regret in his eyes and she could see the pain. She looked at him with betrayal, hurt, and anger. "Let go of me now Oliver. I don't want to cause a scene. Please just let me go." Felicity begged. Oliver complied and sat back down in his seat behind her, but that didn't stop him from looking at her. After the burial everyone went back to the Merlyn mansion. Funny how she once looked at this place like it was her home, now it's just a reminder of all the people she lost. "Felicity, darling I am so sorry for your loss it must be so hard. If you need anything, and I mean anything you know where to find me." Moria Queen said. "Thank you Moria it means a lot." Felicity heard herself reply. After her encounter with Moria, Felicity needed to get out of that room. Too much sadness, too much pity. Felicity went to the secret staircase that only she and Tommy knew about and left, but she didn't feel the intense pair of blue eyes watching her. She soon found herself in Tommy's room. It was an exact description of him. Everything was just simple and light. She found herself going into his closet to pull out a shirt. She didn't hear the door opening behind her, too engrossed in being in a room that smelled just like Tommy. "Felicity." Someone said so lightly but still making her jump and squeak. She turned around and saw Oliver. "What do you want Oliver. Why did you follow me? You know I don't want to see you right now. Every time I see your face it reminds me of what you what you did to my brother, your best friend." She said to him but wavering because she had tears clouding her eyes. "Felicity please just let me talk to you. Let me explain, I know what I did was wrong I know that. I have to live with myself everyday knowing that my best friend died with the memory of me betraying him. I am –""I don't want to hear it. No matter what you say you are still the reason he's left in the first place the reason he decided to go in that damn building even though he knew... even though he knew it would collapse. In my eyes you are a person who hurt someone who would do anything for you and now he's… and now he's... And now he's dead." Felicity finally got out. Oliver started to advance towards her his intentions clear in his eyes. He wanted to comfort her, hold her. "Felicity please I know, I'm sorry, but please Liss let me hold you. You always said you felt safe in my arms. Please just let me hug you." He said. How dare he, how dare he use her feelings against her when she was an emotional mess, she thought. Felicity started to cry harder. "NO Do NOT TOUCH ME." She commanded, she started throwing books at him anything she could get her hands on she threw at him. Some hit him some didn't. People must have heard the commotion because they started to enter the room. John came over and tried to calm felicity down. Holding her back. Oliver tried to take her from John. Felicity started thrashing and kicking at Oliver trying anything to get at least one kick in. Felicity saw Laurel enter line of sight. "You bitch. How does it feel knowing that even though you had sex with Oliver behind Tommy's back, yet he still decided to save you even though he knew? He saw you two of you." Felicity screamed at her. Everyone gasped at the revelation. Laurel started crying harder and tried to explain. "Save it I don't want to hear anything from you." Felicity said," and as for you Oliver you can burn I hell." After all that Felicity had to leave. She went home she packed a bag and left home._

Back to the present… Felicity told Jerry to make an excuse for her so she didn't have to go to the dinner. Don't get her wrong she loved Thea, but she wasn't ready to see Oliver or Laurel for that matter. Thea understood and left but not before saying "I know you are not ready, but you can't run from it. I know he's sorry and he misses you a lot. He is like a kicked puppy right now. I'm not trying to defend him, but it's been six months maybe it's time to air it all out. Okay. I love you." "Bye Thea I love you too." As Thea left the building she called her brother. "Ollie she's back. I didn't believe it at first but I went and saw her and she really is back." Oliver couldn't help the way that his heart started beating faster "She back really. Is she coming to dinner?" he asked. "No ummmm she doesn't want o see you. I'm sorry Ollie I tried to convince her. I really did." "It's okay Thea maybe next time. Listen I have to go bye." He ended the call before she even got a chance to speak. Felicity is back Oliver thought. She still hates me. Oliver vowed in that moment to get Felicity's trust back no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was just having a normal Friday night. Well if you considered being in your pajamas before 7 and watching one tree hill normal. It was about 10 pm now and she was almost through a pint of mint choc. Chip her and Tommy's favorite. She missed him so much it hurt just thinking about it. She remembers his smile that one time she tripped and spilled it all over herself. Tommy wouldn't shut up about it for days. A buzzing noise took her out of her thoughts. "Who the hell is calling me?" Felicity said out loud. "Great now I'm talking to myself..." She grabbed her phone and saw Moria calling her. That's odd what did she want Felicity thought. "Moria what's the problem… not that you calling me is a problem or anything…I didn't mean that meanly or anything... It's just you never really call me… And this is why so you don't listen to be babble which will end in 3…2…1…" Felicity babbled. "Felicity please come quick its Thea there's been an accident and she crashed a car and I don't what I will do if I lost my baby, please just come." Moria was pleading. Felicity's whole heart just stopped. The thought of losing someone else dear t her, she just couldn't bare the thought. "Moria I'm on my way, I'm going to be there in 5 minutes just breathe." Felicity told her. She hung up the phone and just put on a pair of shoes completely forgetting about being in her pajamas. She grabbed her keys and got into her mini. On the way to the hospital her whole heart was just beating. What if I lose her too? I can't lose another person dear to me I just can't, Felicity thought to herself. Felicity parked the car and started running into the hospital. "Thea Queen was emitted. There was a car crash or something." Felicity said to the nurse out of breath. "5 th floor room 523" The nurse said back. Thank you felicity mumbled back as she took off towards the elevator. Felicity started to run to Theas room. She stopped in front of her doorway. What felicity saw made her finally be able to draw in breath. "Thea you scared the hell out me." Felicity sated as she walked up to Thea and gave her a big hug. "Felicity I'm fine, I promise just some scrapes and bruises. I'm sure my mom overreacted on the phone. "Thea said trying to calm down Felicity down. "What happened!" she asked. "Some car came out of nowhere and I tried to swerve, but it still got me." Thea started to explain. Felicity grabbed her hand was about to say something when just then Oliver and Laurel walk through the doorway. "Thea what the hell happened?" Oliver asked not even noticing Felicity was in the room. "Like I said I tried to swerve from not hitting a car and all of sudden it just plows into me." Thea sated again. Felicity knows she shouldn't be thinking about this, but did Oliver and Laurel show up here together? Would they really do that? Thea s hand squeezed hers bringing her out of her thoughts. "Like I just told Felicity here, I'm fine just a few scrapes and bruises." Thea said to the group. Oliver and Laurels eyes looking at Felicity with surprise. "Felicity what are you wearing, is that writing on your butt?" Thea asked with a smile and a teasing tone in her voice. "Well I didn't have time to change out of my pajamas, and yes it says MT thank you very much." Felicity said with lightness, but still had a blush on her face from feeling Oliver's eyes taking in her body. "Felicity I didn't know you were back. I wish you would have called, maybe we could get some coffee and talk?" Laurel said. Felicity's body filled with rage. She should be asking about Thea and her health not planning things that will NEVER HAPPEN. "Sorry Laurel I didn't think I had to call you. " Felicity said with so much sarcasm. "You know what I'm going to get some coffee and I will be right back. I can only function on Ice cream for so long." Felicity said and left the room very quickly. Felicity got her coffee and started to walk up to the roof. Felicity put a rock in the door way so it wouldn't close locking her out here. She started to think of Tommy. What joke would he have said to lighten the mood? Felicity didn't there the door being opened behind her to engrossed in her thoughts of tommy.

Felicity turned around thinking it was time to go back. When she did turn around it made her heart start to beat. Oliver and Laurel were waiting for her. She was in for a bumpy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to talk right now, I am tired, and I don't want to fight. "Felicity told them. "We just want to talk to you, Felicity please." Oliver said to her. "And I told you I don't want to talk so please just let me walk back downstairs." She told them "Felicity please we need to talk. I need you to understand" Laurel said. "Why, why should I listen to the two of you? The two people who broke my brother's heart in the worst way possible. Please tell me why because in my eyes you two are the people are the reason he is dead. "She said to them. She knew it was a low blow, but she was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. "And we are sorry for that. We are so sorry. Felicity you have to believe us. We never meant for it to happen it just did. I love Tommy, I love him. We were just vulnerable and it was familiar…" Laurel was starting to say before Felicity interrupted her. "No, No you do not get to talk to me about this. Talk about an act that was betrayal. My brother loved the both of you. Laurel he was planning on proposing to you, I know you know that. Oliver you were his best friend, he always stood up for you. Tommy was loyal to you. He even asked for your okay to date Laurel. "Felicity said with tears clogging her throat. "I'm done here. Now I'm going to go down stairs, and I am going to say goodbye to Thea, and I'm going to go home."

Felicity said while walking towards the door. She started to walk down the stairs with tears framing her flushed face. All she knew is that she just wanted to go visit Tommy's grave. In all the hurry to get down the stairs she tripped. She started to fall before she felt a hand wrap around her waist and haul her back towards a firm chest. She knew who it was. She had felt that chest so many times. Looked at it. Yearned to touch it. All you could hear was her breathing and his in the quite stair well. She tried to walk away, but his arm tightened against her waist. She could feel all of him. He was all around her. She felt his breath on her ear. "Felicity…" Oliver said breathless in her ear making her piercing vibrate. Felicity couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Too many emotions swirling around in her body. Oliver took her silence as a go ahead because the next thing she knew, he was banding both arms around her and bringing her closer to him. She felt Oliver breath in her neck, taking a big breath of her. She smelled of Coconut which was her smell no matter what she always smelled like that. It was refreshing to Oliver. "Felicity I..." He trailed of but before he could say anything more Felicity cut him off. "Thank you for saving me, but I can't do this.

Tell Thea I lover her and will talk to her latter." She told him while breaking out of his grasp and walking down the stairs to the parking lot. All she could think of was how she felt against him. His chest was firmer than she remembered. God she needed some ice cream and wine. Before she knew what she was doing she got into her car and went to her favorite pharmacy that was located in the glades. She knew she shouldn't be here at this time of night, but they had the best ice cream, and she couldn't resist. She got everything she needed, paid and started to walk towards her car. She was looking in her bag to grab the chocolate she just bought so she could eat it on the way home. Not noticing the men that were approaching her. "Hey pretty lady, what are you doing out here so late." One sneered at her making Felicity's breath catch.

"Want to play with us." Another one said while Felicity tried to walk away, but they grabbed her hand. Felicity just reacted punching the guy straight in the face. "YOU bitch. Now you're going to get it." They said. Before Felicity could react they grabbed her and started to drag her towards the ally. She started to thrash kick anything she could. Her screams were muffled by the man's hand. "Keep quite if you want to live." They told her. "HELP ME!" Felicity screamed hoping for anyone to notice she was there. All of a sudden she was slapped so hard her vision was dancing with white spots. "Good girl, now shut up and the fun can begin." One said to her while trying to take off her jacket. Before they could an object whizzed by. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her." A deep voice said. "Who the hell are you?" One of the men said. The man did not speak all he did was start to walk towards them. "I told you to get your hands off of her. " The masked man bellowed. The bad men got up and thought they had a chance to go against the masked one. Before they knew what was happening the masked one had them all beaten and tied up. All Felicity could really do was just lay there. Her head hurt so much. All of a sudden leather gloved hands were grabbing her face. She looked up to see a man with a hood covering his face. She tried to sit up and jump away from him "Hey, hey I won't hurt you I promise. I promise." He said so sincere. "What, who are you. I don't understand." Felicity said. "Everything is going to be okay." He told her.

Next thing Felicity knew was she was being hauled into his strong arms and wept away into the cold night air. He put her on his bike before she knew what was happening. He still drove with ease, even though she was in front of him. All Felicity could focus on was him. He suddenly pulled up to her house. "Umm this may be a weird question to ask but how did you know where I live? Not that I'm implying that you are a stalker or anything. You seem very nice, in my opinion." Felicity could have faced palmed for her babble. She looked up to his face and she could have sworn his lips turned up a bit. "Miss Merlyn I think everyone knows where you live. And no I am not a stalker." He said to her. "OH" Was all Felicity could say. He offered her his hand to get off his bike and she gladly accepted. He walked her to her door. As she was unlocking her door, she said "Thank you for saving me out there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't." She told him looking into his masked eyes. Blue, was there color. They seemed so familiar. "No problems Miss Merlyn." He said back. Felicity knew she shouldn't do this, but all the emotions she was feeling she just had to. "I know this may seem weird, but I want to give you a token for saving me." She told him. Before she knew what she was raising on her toes and griping his face and kissing him. Wow, he had the softest lips, like mini pillow mountains. She realized that he was actually kissing her back. Something was familiar in this kiss, like she had done it before, but she just could not pin point it. Soon they broke apart for air. "Wow you are a really good kisser. "Was the only thing felicity could say. "Good night Felicity. I will tell the cops about what happened." Was all he said before he literally disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Why, why did he kiss her back? He knew better, better than anyone, but it was just too easy to give in. Give in to her. He was thinking about this while looking at her through her window sill. It was too easy to get lost in her. She always had that quality. That's what made Felicity, Felicity.

Felicity brought her hand up to her lips felt the tingling sensation, she only felt that once, no...no she wouldn't think about him not now. She got ready for bed washing her face, she suddenly got chills going up her back. She looked up to her window in her bedroom, walking up to it, she felt like someone was there. Closing her curtains, she headed off to bed. And this night she didn't once want to cry herself to sleep with the thought of Tommy.

She jerked awake with alarm. She was sweating all over, her dreams where so real. The men had their hands all over her. She was trying to escape. What would they have done if he didn't help her, would they...? No...No stop thinking about it she told herself. Looking over to her mirror she saw the nasty bruises all over her body. A huge bruise on her cheek. Great, how was she going to cover this up. Felicity was mused out of her thoughts by a nocking on the door. She got up and checked the peep whole. Great it was captain lance. She unlocked the door and let him inside already knowing what he wanted. "Captain Lance, I thought I could just head down to the station and give my statement?" Felicity said with little distain in her voice.

"Sorry, I just thought you would like it be hear better. Most people like to." Captain lance replied. "And it just had to be you to get my statement didn't it?" Felicity asked him. "Um i thought it might do you good to have a familiar face." He told her. Rolling her eyes, felicity began to tell him what happened and how the "Hood" saved her. "The man in the green hoodie saved you? He usually only goes after the top dogs in this town who own money." Lance said while also thinking the "Hood" never really went after criminals like this, Felicity must be special. "I guess he was just in the saving mood." Felicity said to him hoping this would be over with already. "Felicity, I know these couple of months have been hard, but i just wanted you to know that it hasn't been easy on any of us. I was just hoping you could go easy on Laurel, I know I have no right to ask you this, but she has been drinking a lot lately and I think she has a problem." Lance said to felicity hoping she would understand. "Captain Lance, you are right, you have no right to say this to me. The sister of the man whose body was buried under ground. The sister whose brother was left for dead in a building where he saved your daughter after her choice of fleeing my brother after he saved her boney ass. Now you got my statement, I think it is time you leave Captain Lance." Felicity said to him with so much power in her voice it surprised her.

Captain lance nodded his head and got up to leave, before her left he turned to Felicity and looked at her. "Felicity for what its worth, I am truly sorry. You never deserved this. I saw how much you two loved each other. Its never easy loosing a person you share blood with." Captain lance said. "Yea, it never is. Goodbye Lance take care." Felicity said while closing the door and receiving a nod from him. Felicity leaned her back on the door and let out a loud exhale.

All she wanted to do was go into her room and live under her blankets and wish she would wake up from the nightmare that is her life. She knew better, she was the CEO of a billion dollar company. Speaking of which, she had to get ready for if she wanted to make it in time for her meeting with saving the city. After she was all dressed in a nice silver dress that hugged her just right and letting her hair down so people wont see the bruises on her neck. She looked in the mirror and put on the necklace Tommy gave her. She started looking at a photo of him that was on her desk. She touched his face, but felt the glass. If only she could just see him. "Well Tommy wish me good luck, I promise I will do what ever it takes to make this city a better place, for you." Felicity said out loud.

A knocking sounded at her door making her jump. She put the photo down, and started to walk towards the door. She looked through the peep whole and rolled her eyes at who she saw. She couldn't act like she wasn't home, her heels echoed when she walked. Maybe if she just stood there, they would go away. "Felicity, I can hear you talking." He said. Damn, mouth to brain filter. She unlocked the door, but not letting him inn. "What do you want, I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I didn't want to deal with you. " She said looking him in the eyes. Big mistake, his eyes where so blue. She could get lost in them for hours. Shaking herself out of those thoughts. She leveled him with her "Don't give me any of your bullshit you know I don't care" look. He sighed and looked at her, like a kicked puppy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard what happened last night. Oliver told her. "How do you know what happened last night?" Felicity asked, really how did he know. "It was on the news today. I saw and just had to see if you were okay, Thea wanted to come, but she my mom told her not too. " Oliver said to her. "Oh, oh okay. Well I'm fine, I left in one piece thanks to the Hood." She told him. "Yea, i saw that he saved you. It was quite a shock." He said.

Suddenly Felicity felt the need to defend him "Why do people keep saying that? To me he seems like a person ho would give up a lot to save this city. To me he is a hero. I will forever be grateful to him, even though at first I was mad at the hood." She trailed off. Suddenly Oliver got this look in his eyes. Love, Sadness, and an emotion she wasn't ready to confront. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you made at him to begin with?" he asked. Felicity thought if she should tell him. "The night...th night Tommy.. The night Tommy died I saw him walk out the back of the building. I was just so angry that he couldn't save my brother. I vowed to never let him do this again, but then after a few weeks, my anger disappeared and I knew in my heart that he tried to save Tommy. I just knew he tried. So I dropped it." Felicity said to him. She felt fingers moving her glasses and wiping away tears. She looked up too see Oliver wiping them. She froze for a second, looking at him, then he took his hands and saw the bruises on her neck. Oliver's jaw ticked looking at them. "I wish he did a lot more than just beat them up. I cant believe they did this to you. " Oliver said with so much anger in his voice. "I'm not. Those men, yea sure they were sleazebags, but I don't want him to kill." Felicity said finding her voice. They looked at each other for a few moments she felt herself being pulled into his orbit. He was leaning in too. Felicity realized this and jerked her head back and stood up.

She saw Oliver close his eyes and breath in. "Oliver I have to go. I need to go to work." Felicity said not looking at him. Before she knew what was happening Oliver pulled her into a hug. Her hands were just motionless at her sides. She wanted to hug him so bad. She let her arms come up and actually hug him. Oliver let out aloud sigh of relief when she hugged him back. They could have been there for a few moment, seconds, hours. It didn't matter. Reality came crashing down on Felicity and she pulled back. "I need to go." Was all she said. Oliver nodded, but turned around and looked at felicity "I want you to take diggle with you into work today." He stated. She started to protest. "Felicity please, just let me do this one thing. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." Oliver said wholeheartedly. "Fine, but just until I get my own bodyguard." Felicity told him. Oliver actually smiled. The real smile of his, not the fake one. Oliver walked her to the car John was driving and let her in. She was about to ask what he was going to ride in, but then she saw

The way she talked about the hood like she was really proud of him, made Oliver feel something he had not felt in a long time. He just wished he killed those men for touching her. She may be mad at Oliver Queen right now, but the hood, she treated like her hero. Oliver will protect her as the hood. He promised Tommy as he lay there dying telling Oliver he had to look out for Felicity, but Oliver had to protect her no matter what the cost. He couldn't be sane without her. Oliver Queen and as the Hood, he made a vow to always protect _her._


End file.
